La haute société
by Aethlia
Summary: Pouvez-vous tourner le dos à la richesse, trouver le bonheur? Regina Mills est la cadette d'une famille très riche, mais elle aspire à trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimera elle et non sa fortune. Elle va donc travailler dans un marché et prétende venir d'un milieu pauvre. La gérante de White est Emma Swan, une femme qui est déterminé à réussir et à laisser son passé derrière elle.
1. Résumé

Résumé :

Pouvez-vous tourner le dos à la richesse et trouver le bonheur ? Regina Mills est la cadette d'une famille très riche, mais elle aspire à trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimera elle et non sa fortune. Elle va donc travailler dans un marché alimentaire et prétend venir d'un milieu pauvre. La gérante de White supermarché est Emma Swan, une femme qui est déterminé à réussir et à laisser son passé défavorisé derrière elle. Elle commence même à penser à épouser une femme bien connectée pour enfin lui donner le style de vie qu'elle cherche désespérément


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voilà une nouvelle fic. Je vais recommencer. Donc pour ce qui est de cette fic, je posterai une fois par semaine. J'aimerai aussi continuer mes autres fic. Le reste est déjà prêt. Mais je préfère quand même poster une fois par semaine. Pour pouvoir me laisser de la marge. Voilà enjoy.

* * *

Résumé :

Pouvez-vous tourner le dos à la richesse et trouver le bonheur ? Regina Mills est la cadette d'une famille très riche, mais elle aspire à trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimera elle et non sa fortune. Elle va donc travailler dans un marché alimentaire et prétend venir d'un milieu pauvre. La gérante de White supermarché est Emma Swan, une femme qui est déterminé à réussir et à laisser son passé défavorisé derrière elle. Elle commence même à penser à épouser une femme bien connectée pour enfin lui donner le style de vie qu'elle cherche désespérément.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Régina « N'est-ce pas bon et rafraichissant ? Il s'agit d'une poire qui vient directement du japon. Ce genre de fruit n'existe pas en occident. C'est bon pour la santé, en particulier pour le foie et le cœur »

Cliente « Hmm, c'est vraiment très bon, mais vous devriez enlever les graines. Comment puis-manger pareille fruit, avec autant de graine ? ».

Régina « La plupart des orientaux mangent les pastèques ou les melons avec les graines »

Cliente « Eh, bien je suis une cliente assez spéciale. Hmm coupez-moi aussi ce fruit ».

Régina dirigea son regard vers le fruit en question. Comment dire à cette cliente qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Sans la froisser bien évidemment aussi.

Régina « Je suis désolée, Madame, mais je ne peux pas ».

Cliente « Pourquoi pas ? Je dois goûter afin de déterminer si je vais l'acheter ou non ».

Régina « C'est beaucoup trop cher, pour la dégustation ».

Cliente « Ce n'est pas cher, ce n'est même pas 80 euros ».

Régina « Vous pouvez faire confiance au magasin et acheter les produits du magasin et si ce n'est pas bon vous pourrez toujours revenir, je pourrai vous l'échanger ».

Cliente « Donc ce que vous me dîtes, c'est que ce n'est pas bon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais donc revenir ? »

Régina « C'est vraiment bon, moi aussi j'en ai mangé ».

Cliente « Vous l'avez volé et vous l'avez mangé en cachette n'est-ce pas ? », '_ mais pour qui se prend-elle?'_

Régina « Pardon ? »

Cliente « Avec le salaire que vous gagnez, comment est-ce que vous auriez pu l'acheter ? », elle la regardait avec dédain.

Régina « J'en ai mangé chez moi ».

Cliente « Mais bien sûr » dit-elle sur un ton moqueur puis rajouta, « pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille qui mange ce genre de fruit, travaillerait dans un endroit pareille ? »

Régina la regardait de bas en haut. Elle était beaucoup plus riche que ce vieux sac à merde qui osait lui parler de la sorte.

Régina « Vous savez que vous êtes stupide n'est-ce pas ? »

Cliente « Quoi ? Stupide ? VOUS…» hurla-t-elle, à ce moment-là une autre vendeuse arrivait à tout allure. Tous les autres clients du magasin s'étaient retournés.

Elsa « Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis vraiment désolée », Elsa tourna la tête vers Régina « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Baisse la tête et excuse-toi ».

Cliente « C'est qui elle ? C'est la gérante ? »

Elsa « Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis moi aussi employé à temps-partiel ».

Cliente « APPELEZ LE GERANT TOUT DE SUITE » cria la cliente, jetant un panier rempli de cerise vers les deux employés.

* * *

Dans le Hall de L'hotel D'or

* * *

' _Il parait que vous pouvez résoudre la majorité de vos problèmes avec de l'argent. Cela représente 90% des gens riches. Moi je fais partis des 10% restants. Je ne pense pas que l'argent fait le bonheur, ni même que cela peut résoudre tous les problèmes '. _

Des personnes étaient alignées. La plupart , des photographes, prenaient en photo une famille qui venait d'arriver. Le père, suivit de la mère étaient tous les deux habillés en noir. L'on eut dit qu'il s'agissait d'une cérémonie d'enterrement. Mais Peut-être pas puisque que leurs enfants qui les suivaient étaient habillés en noir et blanc. Il y avait un grand jeune homme, une femme, dans la quarantaine sans doute. Une dernière, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Régina apparût finalement un peu à la bourre. Vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche. Elle était resplendissante. C'était au final une cérémonie d'enterrement et Régina avait optée pour une robe blanche tout comme sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'être contente que Régina et elle porte la même robe.

La cérémonie venait de se finir et il était temps de prendre une photo de famille. Le père et la mère assis devant et les enfants se tenaient debout derrière eux. Au tirage de la photo l'on eut dit qu'il s'agissait d'une famille heureuse. Mais les apparences étaient bien trompeuses. après que la photo fût prise toute la famille rentra à la maison. Henry senior était un homme très riche. Malheureusement il n'était pas aussi gentil qu'on pouvait le croire. Il était très en colère, parce que sa fille cadette était arrivé en retard. Pour les gens de la haute Société, La ponctualité était quelque chose de très important. C'était un manque de respect que d'arriver en retard. En particulier pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Le temps c'était de l'argent. Il jeta sa veste sur le visage désolée de son épouse Cora Mills.

Cora Mills fit signe à Regina de la suivre vers le salon.

Cora Mills « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-elle, dans un ton menaçant.

Régina « Ce n'était pas de ma faute, C'est elle qui a mal agit, tout ça parce qu'on portait la même robe ».

Cora « Je ne veux pas entendre d'excuse. Vous avez quel âge ? Juste parce que vous portiez les même vêtements ? »

Régina « Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que tu devrais lui dire la même chose qu'à moi ».

Cora « Non. Tu es le problème. Tu as toujours été le problème dans cette maison. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ». Les yeux de Régina s'étaient humidifiés. Elle faisait tous ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pleurer devant sa mère. Mais certaine fois, c'était très difficile. Cette dernière était vicieuse et pernicieuse elle avait toujours su comment la blessé avec des mots.

'_C'est vrai le vrai problème de cette maison c'est moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est trouver le bonheur '_. Elsa lorgnait la porte du bureau de l'un de leur Manager. Régina était en train de se faire réprimander à cause du problème survenu avec une cliente. Elsa ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi est-ce que Régina était convoquée. Cette cliente avait été très horrible. Sans manière. Elle avait affaire à ce genre de cliente tout le temps. Mais Régina ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle était assez fière. Et elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui traite comme une moins que rien. Juste parce qu'elle vendait des légumes dans un supermarché.

Granny « Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est vous excuser auprès de cette cliente ».

Régina « Il y a des moments ou… »

Granny « je ne veux rien entendre, excusez-vous auprès d'elle ou vous êtes viré ».

* * *

Réunion White supermarché

* * *

Ruby en avait assez. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que cette satanée réunion avait lieu. Ruby était riche. Sa famille possédait le supermarché white. Emma était en train de faire la présentation d'un nouveau système. Un moyen de rentabiliser le profit de société en offrant un meilleur service à la clientèle.

Emma « Food supermarché est le cœur de White, mais le bénéfice a diminué de 15% cette année. Je pense qu'en faisant cela. Nous pourrons augmenter les ventes de 30% sur les prochains mois ».

Katherine « C'est bien beau de dire cela, mais il faudrait peut-être rappeler pourquoi cela est- arrivé. Cela est dû au mauvais résultat de vente de cet hiver ». Katherine visait sa petite sœur Ruby en disant cela.

Katherine « Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Si au moins les ventes avaient augmenté, on aurait pas à parler d'un effondrement ». Katherine savait que sa technique fonctionnait. Ruby fulminait, encore une petite invective et celle-ci exploserait devant tout le conseil.

Ruby se leva et frappa son point sur la table.

Ruby « Je ferai augmenter les ventes ».

Katherine « Comment ? Je sais que ça fait mal d'entendre cela. Mais entendre des insultes permet de s'améliorer. C'est ma façon à moi de te dire de t'améliorer ».

Pour Emma il n'y avait qu'une vérité au monde. L'argent.

' _Le meilleur moyen d'être riche c'est d'être né riche. Je ne crois pas aux choses comme, le destin ou l'amour. Je ne vais pas me faire avoir par ces choses-là. Je ne crois qu'en une chose le pouvoir de l'argent. Si vous n'êtes pas assez riche ? Trouvez quelqu'un d'assez riche à épouser. Quelqu'un de facile à manipuler. C'est ainsi qu'on devient riche de soi-mêm_e. _Vous ne pourrez jamais être heureux si vous êtes pauvre_, pensa Emma.

* * *

Emma avait rejoint Ruby dans ce bureau.

Ruby « Ahhhh, je la déteste. Elle se prend pour qui ? Pourquoi elle me traite comme sa petite sœur quand nous sommes au travail ? »

Emma « Elle va sans douter essayer de te faire renvoyer de l'entreprise ».

Ruby » Tu penses que je vais me laisser faire ? Moi ? Je la laisse faire pour l'instant. Mais quand j'en aurai l'occasion, je lui donnerai le coup de grâce.». Elle se tourna et fît face à Emma puis continua en disant « Je veux que tu t'en occupes. Je veux que tu t'occupes de Food supermarché ».

_Merde, merde, merde. J'ai travaillé tellement pour arriver ou j'en suis. Il faut encore que je retourne là-bas. Je dois encore continuer à faire semblant ?_ pensa, Emma.

Ruby « Si, je suis dans la merde, alors toi aussi tu es dans la merde. On est dans le même bateau. Si je coule, toi aussi tu coules, avec moi », fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Si elle le prenait à la légère, Emma en revanche n'aimait absolument pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Emma « Eh, bien j'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Je vais devoir le faire, même si je ne veux pas ».

Ruby s'approcha d'Emma et lui prit la main.

Ruby « Tu sais que tu es ma seule famille, Emma. Tu représentes beaucoup plus à mes yeux que Katherine. Avec Katherine nous faisons juste des affaires ensemble. Alors que nous partageons le même sang. Mais avec toi tu sais que c'est différent. Je vais gagner pour toi, pour nous deux. Je vais d'abord essayer de me marier. J'ai un rendez-vous arrangé avec la fille du Groupe Mills ».

* * *

Régina était chez le coiffeur quand son téléphone sonna. C'était un appel de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Régina « Oui »

Cora « Assure-toi d'être présentable aujourd'hui. Ton père et moi avons accepté le fait que tu sois gay. Mais tu es incapable de t'attirer les faveurs de la gente féminine. Tâche de ne pas rater cette occasion. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? »

Régina « Oui ». Régina raccrocha et se dit que si sa mère voulait jouer et bien elle pouvait être deux à le faire. Elle envoya donc un message à Ruby.

_« J'aimerai qu'on change de lieu de rendez-vous. Peut-on se voir dans le hall ? Je n'aime pas les endroits clos ». _

Une seconde plus tard. Ruby vit son message.

Ruby « Non, mais elle se prend pour qui ? C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Ruby commençait à s'inquiéter. Et si la fille en question était moche. Que ferait-elle ? Il lui fallait une porte de sortie. Il fallait qu'elle sache d'avance ce qui l'attendait._ Je vais appeler Emma, elle pourra certainement m'aider. _

Ruby se dépêcha d'appeler Emma.

Ruby « Allo ? Emma ? J'aurai besoin que tu fasses des recherches sur Regina Mills. J'ai entendu parler de ces frères et sœurs. Mais je n'ai aucune information sur Régina. Je n'aimerai pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Je compte sur toi ».

Régina quant à elle était toujours chez son styliste, elle n'avait toujours pas finit. Graham était leur majordome. Il faisait tout ce que Cora Mills lui demandait de faire. Là en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de s'assurer que Régina aille à son rendez-vous. Combien de fois l'avait-elle échappé. Il ne comptait même plus.

Régina « Vous pouvez partir Graham »

Graham « Non, votre mère m'a demandé de vous accompagner à l'hôtel ». Régina fixa longuement Graham, elle savait comment elle le ferait plier.

Régina « Graham, vous êtes le genre de personne à faire tout ce que ma mère demande n'est pas ? Vous décrocheriez même la lune pour elle ? Est-ce que vous n'auriez un faible pour ma mère par hasard ? »

Graham se sentait gêné tout d'un coup. Le visage de Mme Mills si proche du sien. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Il avait un faible une Mills certes. Mais celle-ci avait tout faux. Il n'avait pas un faible pour Cora Mills mais pour elle.

Régina « J'envie ma mère d'une seule chose. Vous savez ce que c'est Graham ? »

Celui-ci trop intimidé pour répondre fit signe de la tête. Il bougeait la tête de gauche à droite pour signaler qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que cette magnifique créature pouvait bien envier à sa mère. Puis Régina répondit « Vous ».

Son maquillage était assez simple. Elle faisait assez classe. Elle portait une jupe droite noire et une chemise rouge avec un blazer noir par-dessus.

Elle finit de se préparer. Puis courut en direction de la voiture avant que Graham ait eu le temps de la rattraper.

* * *

Le portable de Ruby vibra une nouvelle fois. Elle venait de recevoir un message d'Emma. Celle-ci venait de lui envoyer les informations dont elle avait besoin sur Régina Mills. Elle lui envoya même la photo prise plus tôt ce matin-là. Juste après la cérémonie d'enterrement.

Celle-ci finit de se préparer et rejoint Emma au parking.

Emma « Alors tu es prête ? »

Ruby « Je le suis. » répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma.

Emma « Mais pourquoi avais besoin de ces informations? »

Ruby « Elle a changé l'endroit de notre rendez-vous c'est trop suspect. Mais toi aussi tu as l'air tendu. Ça va ? ». La blonde passa une main sur ses boucles, avant de répondre.

Emma « Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Lily ».

Ruby « Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu pouvis lui trouver. Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je suppose que tu n'es pas aussi insensible que cela ».

* * *

Régina perdait ses vêtements un à un. D'abord ses chaussures, puis sa jupe et sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient débraillés. Elle enfila un jean noir déchiré çà et là. Puis elle enfila un débardeur et des sandales noir et rouge. Elle vérifia son maquillage dans le miroir de sa voiture. Elle avait presque finit. Elle chercha dans son sac et elle trouva un chewing-gum. Elle se mit à mâcher le chewing-gum et faire des bulles avec.

Emma rentra dans l'immeuble. Elle marchait tranquillement quand elle vit Régina marcher nonchalamment, mâchant son chewing-gum. Emma la détailla et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Régina. Elle avait l'air d'être dans une bulle. Sa bulle. Elle ne prêtait guerre attention à son entourage. L'ascenseur se fit entendre. Regina courût pour monter la première. Elle se mit à l'arrière. Emma suivit et se mit juste devant les portes. Il n'y avait qu'elles. Régina regardait la ville défilée sous ses yeux pendant que l'ascenseur montait à son étage. Emma se retourna et pu apprécier les formes de la jeune femme. Elle la déshabilla du regard une dernière fois et se retourna. Régina sortit de l'ascenseur la première.

Ruby était assise et attendait. Elle sortit son téléphone portable une dernière fois. Juste pour vérifier qu'elle était magnifique. Satisfaite de son allure elle remit son téléphone dans son sac. Quand elle releva la tête elle vit une jeune fille mal vêtue, se tenant juste devant elle. Celle-ci s'assit. Et regarda aux alentours. Ruby d'abord choquée fit de même.

Ruby « Vous êtes qui ? »

Régina « La personne avec qui vous avez rendez-vous. Je suis Régina Mills ». Ruby était tout simplement abasourdi, elle n'en revenait pas. Une serveuse s'approcha avec un vert d'eau pour Régina.

Serveuse « Puis-je avoir votre commande s'il vous plait ? »

Ruby « Pas pour l'instant ».

Serveuse « Très bien ».

Ruby « J'ai entendu dire, que tu as vécu en France. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois te comporter comme une trainé. J'imagine que tu sors avec une personne et tes parents ne sont pas d'accord ? Donc tu t'es dit qu'en venant habillé comme cela, ça marcherait.»

Régina « Tu parles beaucoup pour rien. Le fait est que tu ne m'intéresses pas. Ce n'est pas grave tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais il faut que tu me rejettes ».

Ruby « Alors non, seulement tu fais tout, ce cinéma et tu parles de manière familière comme si on était des amies, mais en plus tu me demandes de t'aider ? Hors de question. Tu t'en es prise à la mauvaise personne aujourd'hui. Je vais dire à ma famille que je t'aime beaucoup. Et on va commencer les préparatifs.»

Régina « Tu as vraiment envie de t'engager avec quelqu'un comme moi ?»

Ruby « Je plaisantais. Je voulais te faire peur » dit-elle en se levant. Puis Ruby vit que Régina se levait au même moment. Régina lui souriait. Elle dit encore "merci". Mais celle-ci n'avait pas envie de plaisanter. Régina venait juste de mettre son plan à l'eau. Il fallait au moins qu'elle tire une satisfaction personnelle.

Elle prit le verre d'eau qu'il y a avait sur la table et le déversa sur la tête de la brune. Ruby sourit et dit « Il n'y a rien de gratuit dans ce monde », puis elle s'en alla.

Régina se sentait humilier. Elle remonta une mèche de cheveux, alors que l'eau continuait à glisser son visage. Elle poussa un long soupir et entreprit de sortir de l'hôtel.

Ruby « Oui, Maman ? Cette fille est complètement malade. Je ne veux pas d'elle. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. En plus elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Emma et Lily.

* * *

Emma, arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Lily. « Chérie tu es enfin là ? » dit, Lily. Mais Emma ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle entra tout simplement dans la chambre. Lily tenta de se rapprocher d'Emma. Mais celle-ci la poussa vers le lit.

Emma « Ne fait pas ça Lily, tu es pathétique ».

Lily « Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai assez d'argent pour te soutenir, je sais que tu ne m'aimes que pour mon argent, mais ça ne me dérange. Marrions-nous Emma ».

Emma « Je l'aurai fait, si tu n'étais pas allée voir, mes parents pour leur dire, de ne pas assister au mariage. Tu les a en plus offert de l'argent en échange. COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CELA ? », Cria-t-elle.

Lily « A vrai dire Emma, tu es une fille exceptionnelle, mais tes parents, sont mauvais pour ta réussite sociale. je n'ai fait que te rendre service tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma « Et toi, tu crois être meilleur ? J'ai regardé les comptes de l'entreprise de tes parents. Elle n'est pas si bien que ça. Dans quelques années elle va couler. Je trouverai une femme beaucoup plus riche que toi que je pourrai épouser », Lily tenta de la gifler. Mais Emma avait de très bons réflexes. Elle rattrapa la main d Lily à mi-chemin et lui adressa un sourire plein de mépris.

Emma « Prend soin de toi, Lily je t'ai aimé ».

* * *

Lily « Ou est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne pourras jamais trouver quelqu'un comme moi ». Emma se passe la main dans les cheveux. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur Lily et s'en alla. En entra dans l'ascenseur Emma croisa la jeune femme de tout à l'heure. Cette dernière était toujours dans sa bulle. Mais comme elle on dirait que les choses s'étaient plutôt mal passées, pour la belle brune. Cette dernière avait sans doute pleuré. Ses joues rouges et enflées. Elle ferait tout pour effacer la tristesse des yeux de la jeune femme.

Emma revint à la réalité quand elle entendit sont téléphone sonné.

Emma « Oui ? J'arrive ».

Emma « Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir en parler ? »

Ruby « AHHH »

Emma « cela s'est si mal passé que ça ? »

Ruby » Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Rien que d'y passer cela me met hors de moi. J'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Que dis-tu d'une course 0à vélo ? Ou on peut aller à la piscine si c'est mieux ?»

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux sur leurs vélos. Emma avait de l'avance, elle était en train de gagner. Puis Ruby redoubla d'effort, elle passa devant. Emma en fît de même. Plus que quelques mètres. Emma décida d'accélérer. Elle était en train de gagner. Quand elle vit le visage triste de son amie. Elle ralentit et laissa Ruby gagner.

'_Il fallait laisser Ruby gagner. Parce qu'elle était plus riche. Parce qu'elle avait un complexe d'infériorité comparé à ses frères et sœurs. Il fallait au moins, qu'elle gagne avec Emma. Alors Emma la laissa gagner'_.

Ruby « Emma, tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure subordonnée au monde. Non je veux dire la meilleure amie au monde ». Emma ne dit rien. Et se prépara pour retourner au supermarché white.

* * *

Elsa qui était resté au supermarché, vit un client s'approcher d'elle. Il parlait Anglais. Elle fit volte-face et se mit à faire demi-tour quand elle tomba littéralement sur Emma.

Client « Excuse-me, I am looking for some cereals ».

Emma « Il recherche des céréales, montrer lui ou se trouve les céréales ».

Elsa « Moi ? »

Emma « Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre ? », Elsa lui sourit.

_Elle est tellement belle, si charismatique pensa Elsa. Si seulement elle pouvait m'aimer. Je mourrai._

* * *

Régina venait juste de rentrer et elle entendit sa mère rentrer à son tour

Cora « Pourquoi sembles-tu aussi surprise ? »

Régina « Je suis désolée ».

Cora « Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, ça me rend malade de t'entendre. Mais puisque que tu sembles si désolée. Je vais t'écouter. J'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. C'est vrai ? ».

Régina se précipita et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

Régina « Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est elle qui… », Une joue claqua. Régina était habituée. Elle fit comme-ci de rien n'était.

Régina « Je ne voulais pas de rendez-vous, j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais plus maintenant. J'ai décidé de me rebeller. Ce n'est plus la peine d'utiliser la violence contre moi ça ne marche pas ».

Cora « Tu sais pourquoi tu me fais si peur Régina ? Je t'ai frappé. Si on te frappe tu dois pleurer, tu dois te recroqueviller ».

Régina « Et bien, on dirait que vous m'avez si bien appris que je deviens comme vous ».

* * *

Elsa et Emma étaient les seules à travailler. Il ne restait plus personne. Elsa se sentait heureuse. Parce qu'ainsi elle aurait tout le temps de parler avec Emma sans être déranger. Elle sortait de l'immeuble accompagnée d'Emma quand elle vît Régina s'approcher.

Régina « Elsa, regarde j'ai amené ta nourriture préféré, des cuisses de grenouilles grillées ». Elsa se sentait gêner.

Elsa « Hey", fit-elle "comment tu peux dire ça devant elle », murmura-t-elle à son amie.

Emma reconnue la fille de l'ascenseur. C'était celle qui avait captivé son attention. Ne sachant quoi faire, elle se mit à marcher quand, Elsa l'arrêta.

Elsa « Emma, c'est une amie, elle travaille avec moi ».

Régina « Bonsoir, je m'appelle Régina ». Emma l'ignora complètement.

Emma « A demain, Elsa ».

Elsa « A demain ».

Régina « Mais, c'est qui cette femme, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'ignore ? », Régina suivit Emma et interpella cette dernière.

Régina « Hey », l'interpeller se retourna.

Régina « Vous me connaissez ? »

Emma ne dît rien. Elle observa Régina en silence. '_Etait-ce le destin? Rencontrer cette jeune femme trois fois dans la même journée. Mais je ne crois pas au destin. Je choisi seulement. A ce moment je te choisit Régina Mills' _

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre qui fût long certes. N'hésitez pas à posté vos commentaires.  
Comme nous sommes lundi. Je posterai un chapitre tous les lundi. Si tous se passe bien je posterai même deux chapitres. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire parce que les chapitres seront de cette longueur. Je pense donc qu'un chapitre est amplement suffisant. _


End file.
